


Stay In

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Heartsigh [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Cute, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Panties, Rutting, Smut, Sweet Lee Jeno, but that's only briefly mentioned lol, don't @ me lmao, donghyuck is the definition of Baby Boy, i have a thing for boys in panties lmao, mark is mentioned but he doesn't actually show up lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: He goes through Jeno’s clothes, pulling his off and putting on one of the older boy’s shirts, skipping pants altogether. He thinks for a moment before deciding to switch his boxers for a pair of pink panties, pulling them up a bit so they crease in his ass—just how Jeno likes. He really doesn’t know what happened last night so in the off chance Jeno had to clean up his puke, he’ll go all out in making it up to him.





	Stay In

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to have smut in it lmao this was gonna be a 5+1 of ways Nohyuck say "I love you" but it just got away from me lmao Title from "Stay In" by Jaws, that song has nothing to do with this fic but whatever

Donghyuck wakes up and immediately feels like shit. For one, he’s hungover and not only is his headache  _ massive _ but he’s also nauseous. The room spins as he rolls over in bed to the empty spot that Jeno usually occupies—which brings him to the  _ other _ reason he feels like shit. He promised Jeno he wouldn’t drink that much last night and he tried, he  _ really _ did, but he’s a sucker for a challenge and when that brat Jisung insisted he could drink more than Hyuck well—what was he supposed to do?

Within an hour, him and Jisung were stupid drunk, the two falling over themselves and each other and everyone around them. Chenle was quick to drag Jisung away, the small boy struggling to support the taller boy, and while Renjun wrestled Hyuck into a seat, Jaemin called up Jeno for pickup. Jeno had skipped out on their Thirsty Thursday adventures because he had a group project he needed to work on so while they all (sans Renjun who hated the taste of alcohol enough to never drink it) got shitfaced, Mark and Jeno responsibly did their school work. When Donghyuck had called them nerds earlier, Jeno had only laughed and shoved the smaller out of the apartment to where the rest were waiting. 

The events from Jisung leaving until Hyuck woke up the next morning were pretty blurry and he only had small bits and pieces. He doesn’t remember Jeno showing up but he does remember being buckled into the passenger seat of the boy’s car. He doesn’t really remember much from the ride home besides the radio playing softly, the glass of the window cooling his face, and Jeno’s warm hand on his thigh. He doesn’t remember getting out of the car or into the apartment but he does remember taking chugging a glass of water, taking off his pants, and getting into bed. 

And now he’s here. Hungover and guilty because Jeno left his group project meeting just to pick him up. When he doesn’t feel like he’s on the brink of death anymore, he’ll think of a way to make it up to Jeno, but for now he’ll just wallow in self-pity. He rolls onto his other side and finds a note, a glass of water, cold toast, and advil on the nightstand. He takes the pills first, chugging the water then starts on the toast while reading the note. His head is still spinning so it takes him a while to comprehend the words (or really, it takes him a while to decipher Jeno’s shitty handwriting) on the paper. 

_ My Full Sun,  _

_ I hope your head doesn’t hurt too bad when you wake up :( Sorry I’m not there, I had to meet up with my project group again but I’ll be home before dinnertime. Make sure to take the advil but not on an empty stomach or you might get sick! And don’t forget to drink water! Feel better soon, baby, I’ll see you soon.  _

_ ~Your Sunflower _

Even though his head is pounding, he feels a thousand times better after reading the note. He places it down and finishes the other piece of toast before flopping back down onto the bed. He lays there for a moment before he rolls over onto Jeno’s side, mashing his face into the boy’s pillow. It smells like Jeno’s shampoo and Hyuck lets the scent wash over him and warm him until, finally, he’s asleep again. 

He’s awoken two hours later to his phone buzzing obnoxiously by his face. He notes briefly that the advil had done its job and he doesn’t feel half as bad as he had before. His phone screen is covered in notifications, 90% of them from the groupchat affectionately named “Dreamies”, mostly Chenle and Renjun sending videos of Jisung and Hyuck acting like drunk idiots the night before. He ignores those for now and looks at the other notifications. He has three from Jeno. 

_ Text me when you wake up, Sunny! _

_ Let’s have takeout tonight, I’m craving pizza _

_ Just finished up with my group, be home in a bit! _

The last one was sent only two minutes ago and so Hyuck gets out of bed and initiates plan “Make It Up to Jeno”. He turns on some music and cleans the room quickly, making the bed and picking up the bits of laundry scattered on the floor. He goes through Jeno’s clothes, pulling his off and putting one one of the older boy’s shirts, skipping pants altogether. He thinks for a moment before deciding to switch his boxers for a pair of pink panties, pulling them up a bit so they crease in his ass—just how Jeno likes. He really doesn’t know what happened last night so in the off chance Jeno had to clean up his puke, he’ll go all out in making it up to him.

He settles on the bed, back to the door, and leans over to press his chest to the sheets, arching his back and pushes his ass up. Then he waits. The music is still playing and he sways his hips to the beat, missing the sound of the front door opening but not missing the bedroom door opening and closing. Or Jeno’s whisper of “fuck” as he drops his stuff and moves to the bed, the mattress dipping as he places his knee on it, his hands reaching up to grab at Donghyuck’s ass and grope it. Hyuck moans and wiggles his hips for show, staying bent over but raising up onto his elbows and looking back at Jeno.

“Welcome back, Nono.” The brightness of his smile mixed with the lewd picture of him in panties fries Jeno’s mind for a bit and it must show on his face because Hyuck giggles at him and pushes back into his hands. “I’ve been waiting for you, I missed you.” He sighs airily and parts his legs more, the fabric of the panties pulling tight across his ass. Jeno can’t help himself from running a finger under one of the legs of the panties, pulling slightly and letting it snap against Donghyuck’s skin.

“God, Hyuck, you look so good like this, so pretty all for me.” Jeno pulls the panties to the side and groans at the sight of Hyuck’s pink hole, swiping his thumb over it quickly and watching it twitch. He curses when Hyuck whines, high-pitched and weak into the sheets. “You have no clue what you do to me.” At this, Hyuck looks back at him, eyes glinting, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Why don’t you show me then?” He wiggles his hips teasingly and Jeno thinks for a split second. He could eat Hyuck out, tongue fuck him until he’s crying and draw it out until he’s begging to cum. Or, Jeno could push Hyuck over, rut against his panties until he gets himself off, cum over the back of Hyuck’s legs, have the younger get himself off. He thinks he likes the second option so he quickly pushes down his sweatpants and underwear, pulling the panties down Hyuck’s thighs before shoving the smaller boy flat onto his stomach, and draping his body on top. Hyuck lets out a huff of air as Jeno’s weight presses down on him but it quickly morphs into a moan as Jeno’s cock slots between his ass cheeks and he begins rutting.

Donghyuck grips the bed sheets tightly, letting out a clipped whine everytime the head of Jeno’s dick skips over his hole. From this position, his own cock is trapped between him and the bed and with Jeno’s weight, he can’t even rub himself against the sheets. Jeno pants hot and heavy in his ear, one of his hands balancing him on the bed, the other slotting against Donghyuck’s. 

It doesn’t occur to Jeno until he realizes just how close he already is, just how long it’s been since they last did anything like this. They’d been so busy with midterms that they hadn’t really had any time to just fuck around, to fuck or even go on actual dates. Jeno thinks maybe he’ll take Hyuck apple picking soon. 

His hips stutter as he reaches the brink and he lifts his hips a bit and angles them a bit so that he can push the head of his dick into Hyuck, the heat pushing him over the edge. He comes shallowly in Donghyuck, pulling out after a little to release the rest on the boy’s ass and lower back. Under him, Hyuck is silent, his face shoved into the sheets, his hands gripping them so hard they’ve turned white. Jeno catches his breath and reaches down to comb his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair and rub at his scalp.

“You okay, Hyuckie? Was that okay?” Donghyuck stays silent for another long moment before turning his head to the side, eyes closed, and letting out a long breath.

“Fuck, that was…” he opens his eyes and they’re glazed over, “it’s been way too long since we fucked, oh my  _ god _ . I think I just came so hard half my brain turned off.” Jeno laughs at this and rolls off of the smaller boy. The panties are bunched up right under Hyuck’s ass and Jeno can see some of his come glistening on the boy’s tan skin. His dick twitches again at the thought of Hyuck being covered in his come and he gets up to clean the boy off before he can get hard again.

After a few minutes, they finally settle back in bed, Donghyuck now wearing another pair of frustratingly cute panties and Jeno dressed only in his own boxers, Hyuck wiggling his way onto Jeno, pulling the boy’s arm around him and snuggling into his chest. He presses a soft kiss to Jeno’s chest, smiling against the skin there when Jeno reciprocates with a kiss to his forehead, the older boy’s fingers finding their way back into Hyuck’s hair. The music has been changed and lowered but it drifts over them, Hyuck humming along with some Red Velvet song Jeno didn’t recognize, the vibrations coursing across his skin. Donghyuck throws one of his legs over Jeno’s, their bare skin sliding against each other, warm under the blankets. Jeno tugs slightly on the smaller’s hair the way he know Hyuck likes.

“Let’s go apple picking this week.” He says, breaking the light silence between them. Hyuck shifts slightly and when Jeno looks down, their eyes meet, Donghyuck’s eyes wide and bright and happy. A wide smile breaks across his face and Jeno can’t help but smile back.

“Please please pleeeeease,” Donghyuck agrees, rocking his body back and forth happily and giggling. After a moment he looks back at Jeno, eyes teasing. “You just wanna see me in cute sweaters, don’t you? Admit it!” His laughs turn into a yelp when Jeno pinches his side but soon they’re both laughing again.

“Well,” Jeno starts, “I can’t deny the fact that you look tiny and cute in big sweaters.” He laughs when Donghyuck whines that he’s not tiny, that Jeno isn’t  _ that _ much bigger than him. Jeno responds by rolling them over and pushing Donghyuck off the bed, except, Hyuck knows Jeno better than he knows himself so the minute they start moving he clings to Jeno and they both go over the edge. Jeno tries to be annoyed with Donghyuck but when he looks at the younger and watches him laugh so happy and carefree, he can’t help but laugh too. When they finally settle down again, too lazy to get back onto the bed, the lay on the floor facing each other. Jeno opens his mouth to say something but Donghyuck leans forward and quickly pecks his nose, startling him. Donghyuck just smiles and does it again when Jeno opens his mouth. Then again, and again, and again. 

“I’m sorry you had to pick me up last night,” is what the younger says when he finishes his kiss attack, looking straight into Jeno’s eyes. Jeno only smiles at him, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

“It’s okay, sunny, I’ll always be there when you need me.” Donghyuck pretends to gag at how cheesy Jeno is but Jeno can see the warmth in the boy’s eyes, both of them leaning in for a slow kiss, just a gentle press of their lips before settling back like they had earlier, Donghyuck cuddling into Jeno’s chest. They laid in silence for a little until Jeno broke it.

“But to pay me back, you have to buy the pizza tonight.”

“Uuugh.”


End file.
